Sonic the Hedgehog: A New Evil Comes Around
by thejd1324
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. What happend when four human from our world end up in Mobius and an old evil is out to kill theim? Can they count on Sonic and Co. to help theim or will they have to find a way back home on their own with no idea where they are or anything about this place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one this is theJd1324 here with all my buddies here to bring my first story for you all.**

**Kyle: sup…**

**Chris: Hello chickens!**

***everyone faceplams***

**Jessie: Well are we going to start the story?**

**Sonic: After Shadow says the disclaimer**

**Shadow: Why me?**

**Sliver: because jd1324 will lock you in her basement for a month that's way, and trust me it freezing in there.**

**Shadow: *backs away from JD*F-fine. Thejd1324 doesn't own sonic the hedgehog, Prince of Tennis, red soxs or any creepypastas in this story.**

**Amy: she does own all Oc character and story plot. I do own sonic however*gives everyone a evil grin***

**Thejd1324: *grabs sonic* RUN!**

**Deedee: Let's start the first chapter! "New world, New Evil"**

"Man summer is soooooooo boring when there's nothing to do but watch TV and play video game." I said as I was reading a new book called "Prince of Tennis" She and some of her friends were at her house spending the rainy day at her house because they were bored and wanted to hang out. "Say Jessie?" I looked up to see my friend Chirs hanging over her face. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray vest and a black sweatshirt. He had a green t-shirt and one black glove on his right hand. I got up from her lying down position at I was in to a sitting position. "Yes Chirs? What do you need?" Chirs straighten his back, "Well I was wondering if you bad dreams the past few weeks. You have been out of it starting Monday." I sighed; I was in the mood for talking about it. Lately I was having horrible dreams with her running away from a beast with glowing red eyes. When it caught up to her to would reach into my chest and slowly rip out my heart and began to eat it into little pieces. I breathed out and held my head as if I had a headache, "Chirs I really don't want to talk about it, but I do thank you for your concern." Chirs gave a light smile, but I could tell that Chirs was worried himself. "Well if you say you are…" said Chirs as he walked away into the kitchen. I when back to reading her book when she heard a loud groan coming from the kitchen. "Jessie!" groaned Chirs as he walked out of the kitchen. "What the matter now Chirs?" yelled the young man as he turned away from his game causing him to die. This kid was called Kyle and his mad. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow sweatshirt and a gray t-shirt. "Jessie so out of food." sobbed Chirs. I sighed,"Ok let's grab some money and go shopping before mom comes home and remember to wake Deedee up unlike last time. Deedee was sleeping on my couch. She had long brown hair and a blue t-shirt on. She wore a Bluetooth in her left ear. She was sleeping very loudly with her mumbling in her sleep as she does all the time. This time she was mumbling about another world and weird talking animals. I got up and shook Deedee up. "W-what? I'm up I'm up for god sake!" mumbled the sleeping girl. I gave a quick smirk, "Well Deedee we are to the store and we had to wake you sooner or later." Deedee sat up and stretched, "Ok but let me get my coat." I smiled and nodded.

After they got everything they walked out of my house and to the store down the road. The roads were clear of cars are the rain felt like little bullets grazing your skin as you walked through the storm. Walking into the store we soaked; it looked like we had just been to a pool party."Ok so what do we need?" I said as I started to dry my Boston red sox sweatshirt. She wore a tan shirt and gold rings around her wrists. My eyes were two different colors. The left eye was as blue as the sea while my right eye was as green as a forest. Kyle spoke up as he grabbed a shopping cart, "We need steak, limes, lemons, milk, butter, and…""COOKIES!" yelled Deedee at the top of her lungs. Chirs whispered in my ear, "Is she going insane? "I smiled, "maybe but I think she was born like this. "As they finished shopping they began to walk home. "Hey everyone look of there! "Said Chirs. They looked at to the golf court to see a blue hedgehog with black eyes with glowing red dots in the middle crying blood. He was floating above the court. The rain was evaporating before it touched him like it was burning by an evil aura. We looked around the world was gray and looked to be frozen in time. I turned to see Deedee holding Chirs for comfort. Kyle grabbed a near be stick to protect everyone. I thought if I ran I could grab my metal baseball bat but as I tried to run I looked down to see that my feet had turn to stone. "Who are you?!" yelled Kyle as he started to take battle position. He slimed showing yellow teeth. "My name is not important at the moment." He said. His voice was dark and demonic of a young 25 year old. He floated a bit closer but then stopped a few feet in front of Kyle. My heart rate went up but then I looked down to see more of my legs had turned to stone. "Kyle! H-help! M-my legs are turning into stone." I said as tears came to eyes. Kyle quickly yelled, "Chirs! Deedee! Do something about Jessie! I'll handily him." He smiled back, "Well I don't have time to deal with you so maybe I'll send to the world that we can both survive in."He raises his right arm and then I black out into the white light.

(In some other world)

Me and some of my friends were at the beach even though I don't what to but Amy dragged my there. "Sonic! Come into the water with me." Yelled the pink hedgehog. I was lying under an umbrella on the sand. "Amy you know sonic hates the water." Said a two tailed fox. I smiled "Thanks Tails." Tails was a two tailed fox were yellow fur. He was always making cool gadgets to help me stop ."Well maybe you should the faker alone." Said a black and red hedgehog. I stared at him. His name was Shadow. Over 70 years ago he was on the Ark. He has amnesia and his friend named Maria was killed by G.U.N. He was reawaked by Dr. Eggman to do his work but it back fired on him. I hated that he called me faker but that's his attitude. Amy was one of my friends who was it insanely in love with carried around a huge hammer that really hurt trust I was bored out of my mind and about to fall asleep when Amy screams something."Hey look at that!" We all looked at what Amy was pointing at. It was a shooting star and it was very easy to see but I thought you could only see them during the night time when it was dark because the light from the star and sun made it impossible to see. As the shooting star was starting to descend it split into four pieces. As the four pieces split apart one changed it course and was heading straight for… Me!Tails yelled "Look out Sonic!" as it got closer to me. As I got up it came right into my chest and pushed me back into a tree. As I rubbed the back of my head I looked down to see the meteorite that crashed into it was a rock I was shocked to see a blue female hedgehog with her legs up to her knees bleeding

**Well that was good first chapter no?**

**Deedee:I loved it**

**Sonic:I like it**

**Kyle:..wished I could kill that thing…**

**Well come back next time for chapter rate and review plz**


	2. The Crystal Herat Ones

**Hi everyone I'm back with chapter 2**

**Shadow: Why didn't you posted from a while**

**Chirs: She had some bad allergies that gave her a bad cold and sore throat.**

**Shadow: …Ok…**

**Sliver: HI! Everyone**

**Kyle: Why is he here?**

**Sonic: Because he shows up in this chapter**

**Scourge: and me.**

**Deedee: Scourgly!**

**…**

**Tails the disclaimer plz**

**Tails: Ok Thejd1324 doesn't own any of the following: Sonic the hedgehog, the creepypastas or any of the sort.**

**Chirs: she does own all Ocs. And story plot**

**Jessie: So let's start "The crystal heart ones"**

I was lying in a black space on a blood filled lake. I tried to get up but there chains at my legs up to my knees like something didn't want me to move at all. Lying there I turned to my right to see a looked to humanoid blue hedgehog where the same clothes I have on but with a pair of headphone around her neck. _"Dear child please take my request and help safe this world. I'll take the form that I am standing before you."_ I want to speak but my mouth wouldn't move._ "Child I know you are great pain but please take my offer. I'm Amia Purus the Mobius goddess Purity and love. If you do take my offer you will give my powers and weapons. _"I stared at her as my eye grew heavy. I didn't want to believe what she said but with the event that happened before hand. I nodded yes as I couldn't speak. She smiled,_ "Thank you child. This journey will be hard, so find the knights of the Emeralds. They will have the purest of heart. The hearts of crystal"_ I nodded before I woke up. I got up and felt horrible pain in my legs. I leaned over and looked at my legs. They were bandaged up to my legs stained a lot in red which I guess was my blood. There was a mirror to the right hanging on the door. Staring back at me was the goddess only her legs were bandaged. I sighed, so that was me a blue hedgehog wearing a tan shirt and a pair of jeans. My black sneakers were on the floor next to me and a pair of headphones were on a nightstand. Man I wished I was dreaming but the pain was too great to be fake. I looked at the mirror again and saw a bandage around my head. I must have hit my head hard on a rock or a tree when I came into this world. I moved to stand up when the door open with a black and red humanoid hedgehog. He looked like he one of those people that were part of the mafia from Italy." I see you're awake, so how are you feeling?" I smiled," Yes I feel better then I did earlier but my legs still feel like they're on fire. "He walked closer and sat next to me to the bed. I moved a little to the left to give him some room but he looked at me as if I was terrified of him. "Look I'm not going to bite you if you're scared." I smiled back, "No I am not scared of you but I don't to make you feel uncomfortable." He sighed like he was getting bored. I smiled he remembered me of Kyle when we first met. "So." I said, "What is your name? Mine's is Jessie. Jessie Lumen." He turned to side away from me, "Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate life form from the space colony ark." I smiled he was interesting but I wanted to learn about the Ark and why he was called the ultimate life form. "So what is the Ark? Were you born there?" I could tell that he was getting annoyed by my questions. Shadow sighed and looked at me."Who taught you? Were you home schooled?" I felt angry at Shadow, what a rude thing to say. I snapped back at him," How dare you say that!? You the hell raise you!?" Now I knew he was mad as he tackled me and started to claw at my face. We wrestled for a little while till he kicked me in my legs; causing the wound to reopen, and gave me intense pain."Ah! You Mother F-er!" I decide to get back and kicked him to his private parts causing him to get off me and him to kneel down in pain. "Why did you cheap shot me?!" Shadow yelled as I sat up." Because one. You hit a woman and two you hit me in my legs which are on fire again thanks to you." I said as I tried to stand but fell back down on the bed do to the pain. We both heard footsteps coming before the door open reeling a pink female hedgehog, a yellow fox with two tails (I hoped he was a relative to a nine tailed fox), and another blue hedgehog." Hello there I see you met Shadow and made a huge mess of my room." Said the blue hedgehog. I bowed my head and smiled," Sorry about that." I faintly saw it, floating above his head, a crystal heart.

(Sonic's PV)

I couldn't believe those two. This girl and Shadow fighting in my room after she woke up. She was looked very confused and in pain, but I was impressed that she got into a fight with Shadow and didn't get her face pound in. Well I should think that Shadow held back to be a 'nice' guy. "Sorry about that" is what she said as I came back from my train of thought. I smiled back," No no it's ok. I know that Shadow can be jerk sometimes and he can take his anger out on people by accident." Shadow stared at me with anger and got up." You want fight me now Sonic because I don't mind beat you to a bloody pulp." The young girl tried to stand up but fell down on the bed." Please both you stop it! You're going to give me a massive headache and if you don't stop I'll scream! "Shadow turned to her and yelled at her, "Shut up and stay out of this!" I shouted back at Shadow, "Shadow leaves her alone." We start to yell at each other as Tails and Amy tried to help the young girl to relax.

(Jessie's PV)

Ok now I was mad. I took the pink hedgehog and the two tailed fox's ears and whispered. "I think you two should cover your ears." The two looked at me but smiled and covered their as I started take in a deep breath.

(? PV)

I was walking around in green hill zone because I nothing better to do when I saw that green overly fast hedgehog looking at a sleeping chipmunk under one of the tree in the road. "Hello there Scrouge." I said but got no reply. He mumbled something and looked at the body again. I walked closer and soon backed away from the sight I saw. The chipmunk was dead. Its insides were all over the place and its eyes were gone, looked to be scooped out by a knife or a sharp object. Scrouge spoke up," Sliver did as done as a warning of some sort there more up to road." I was terrified to move, to think someone did this to a poor animal was horrible. I looked to Scrouge who was getting up, "Scrouge we should look it to this a bit more. I say we should try to find the person who did this. If it gets too hard to handle we should get Sonic." Scrouge sighed, I knew how much Scrouge hated Sonic but I think he agrees that we can't do it alone if it gets too much to handle." Fine but only if we need him." I nodded yes and he grabbed my and we were off. Along the way we saw many dead corpses. Some hanging around on the tree. Some on mounds and mounds on over dead bodies. The plant life looked dead too as we went on. Coming to a clear where the plants were alive again and there were no more dead bodies we saw your old pal tails standing there with his eyes closed. I walked over him shouting "Tails! Why are you here?" but Scourge then pulled me back. Tails turned to us and laughed. His voice was demonic and sounded like someone who was dying. Soon his fur turn black and he open his eyes. God were we shocked went we saw them. They were black with little glowing red dots in the center. Soon after Tails started to cry blood that ran down his face. He smiled showing yellow shark like teeth that need to be cleaned badly. I turned to Scrouge but he raced pasted me attacking this demonic Tails. He punched his and then kicked him a few feet away. Scrouge looked tried as he fell down on one knee. I ran towards him to check on him but saw that his right arm and left legs were being turned to stone. "S-scrouge are you ok? Your arm and legs. Are being turn to-"I was cut off as Tails got up and came at me. I panicked and quickly grabbed Scrouge and ran for it. We had to warm Sonic and others.

(Sonic's PV)

I saw the girl take a deep breath and screamed. It felt like someone was taking my ear and using a knife to remove it little by little and I saw that Shadow was intense pain as well. The window cracked a little as she stopped screaming and calmed down." Man did you have to scream so loud?" She crossed her arms and looked pretty mad, "Yes I did because I told you two to stop fighting but you didn't so ha." I sighed as Tails and Amy uncovered their ears. The young girl lied back down on the bed and looked out the window. "Hey what is your name? Mine's Sonic. Amy's the pink hedgehog and Tails is the kitisue, and I know you met Shadow." She turned and looked at Tails. "OH so that's what you are. I thought you were a nine tailed fox." Tails smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Wow really?" She smiled, "Yes I do mean it. By the way my name is Jessie. It's nice to meet you all. "I couldn't believe she was nice to us even though it was our first time seeing each other. I choose to shake it off and ask a few questions. "So Jessie why were you and Shadow fighting?" She turned the other way. "Shadow insulted my education because I didn't know what the space colony Ark was." I smiled and shook my head. "Shadow why didn't you answer her question?" Shadow turned away, "Because she was getting annoying that's way." I sighed and it seemed like Jessie was in pain from her wound reopening thanks to they fight they had." Ok so why were you falling from the sky?" She looked at me confused and that I was insane. "What do you mean falling from the sky? I was on the ground when I blacked out." "Well we saw you fall from the sky said Tails as he sat next to Jessie on the bed. Jessie sighed and sat up. "To tell the truth before I blacked out I was attacked by some weird jerk, so my best bet is that he has something to do about it." Amy pulled out her hammer" Just tell me what he looked like and I'll beat him into the ground."

(Jessie PV)

I was about to answer to Amy when there was a loud crash coming from outside. "Damn." cursed Sonic under his breath. "Who is attacking now?" As they all ran down stairs I looked out the window. Ramming in the house was a green burl and sliver hedgehog with a hair do that looked like a piece of pot. I tried to walk but the pain can back. I witched and fell on the bed. _'Darn legs. If they were healed I could go help everyone else.' _I thought back to the dream and the encounter with Amia. I thought about a song my mom taught me when I was little. It was favorite song but it was in Latin so I didn't know what the words mean till 8 Th grade when she took Latin class. She remembered the song

**_Puer auscultare ad meus eloqui_**

**_Sinere ille dea ex ille amor et cor_**

**_Sanare tuus vulnus in ille crystallum cor_**

**_Cum ille albus ingis Carmen in suus digitus apex_**

**_Si ill cor is non socius aut creare ex carbo_**

**_Sinere ille persona incendere ad ille potestas procul ille spes_**

(A/N: No not that type of cum learn Latin people)

She tried to remember more but it was like it was getting blocked from her memory. I said the two words that stand out to me the most; "Albus Ingis." and white fire came from my fingertips. I was surprised and touched my legs. The white fire wrapped around my legs and the pain was slowly disappearing. Soon the pain was no more and the white fire was gone. I got off the bed and tried to stand. I didn't feel pain as I began stand up and walked over to the door. Walking down the stairs I saw Sonic's living room and kitchen. It looked to be nice and clean with a little dust here and there. I turned to the door and listen to what was going on outside.

**Well that was good story.**

**Sliver: I wished it was longer then it was**

**Scrouge: Same here**

**Jessie: Shiny hearts! :D**

**Kyle: Are you okay?**

**Jessie: Fishy goes boom heeha**

**Chirs: I think she when insane**

**Shadow: I gave her some pasta**

**…WHAT!?**

**Shadow: What wrong**

**Jessie: Killy killy Sonic*grabs sonic***

**Sonic: SAVE ME!**

**Ok while we save sonic you guys wait for the next chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookie anyone?**

**Sliver: You're alive!**

**Chirs: What Happened?**

**Sonic: Ya. After you saved me from Jessie you disappeared**

**Jessie: Can I have a cookie?**

… **The computer stopped working and I lost everything and then finals and cousins and plans to going to water country and cape cod got in the way so…**

**Kyle: Well you're here so Amy plz do the disclaimer**

**Amy: Thejd1324 owns nothing but OCs and plot**

**Jessie: Where are my cookies?**

**Start the Chapter**

(Jessie's Pv)

I walked outside and saw a two more hedgehog. One was sliver with fur that looked like a piece of weed. The other one, who was out like a light, was green with a black biker jacket. He had scars on his chest in the form of 3 claws. He had dark sunglasses covering his eyes. I looked over their wounds. The sliver one had light wounds that covered his arms. The green had more severe wounds that run all over his body. His right arm and left legs were turned to stone. I walk out of the door way and saw Sonic and the others talk to them. I listened into them and learn something's. The green one was called Scourge and the Sliver one was… well called Sliver. They were talking about someone that looked like Tails attacking some place called Green hill zone and dead animals all over the place. I watch as everyone went to Green hill zone. I watched as Sonic and Shadow ran at super-fast speed and Sliver and Tails flew in their direction. Amy stayed behind to help Scourge with his wounds.

As Amy helped Scourge up and I came out to help him. "Jessie you should be walking around!" said Amy. I looked at Scourge and lifted him on my back. As I walked in to the living room I felted a chill go down my spine. I placed Scourge on the couch and looked over to Amy who was grabbing some first aid." Hey Amy" I said getting her attention, "Where is Green hill zone?" Amy and Scourge looked at me like I was crazy. "Jessie what are you saying? You should let Sonic and the other hand it." Said Amy as she wrapped Scourge up in bandages." Amy…" I started but I knew she was worried about me. "I need to go I need answers." Amy finished bandaging the now asleep Scourge and walked over to me. "Follow me." Amy said as she bolted out of the door. I ran out the door and felt a sudden rush of energy before I crashed into a tree in front of Amy. I grabbed my stomach and rolled around on the ground as Amy caught up with me. Amy helped me up and dusted my clothes off.

"Wow I never thought that someone else could run as fast Sonic!" I stood there waiting for my head to stop spinning around like a merry-go-around. "I wish knew how that happened." Amy shook her head and walked on. I followed her through the forest and came to a small pink house." Wait here." Amy said as she walked into her house. I sat down on her front steps looked up at the sky wondering about my family and Sonic. I lost deep in thoughts when Amy stepped on my hand. I looked up after removing my hand from the cage it was in, in her hands was a hunting bow with red and gold designs on it and a quiver with 45 arrows in it."Here," Amy said handing me the bow," If you're going to fight you should have a weapon on you, of course I coming with you." I smiled and placed the bow and quiver on my back. " Now to Green hill zone!" I said with air punch and Amy smiled.

**Well that's Chapter 3**

**Sonic: What no fighting today**

**No because Jessie needs to find Green hill zone**

**Shadow: Well this sucks**

**?: When do I come in?**

**In the next chapter bye!**


End file.
